Clear your mind
by iheartsergeantsmith
Summary: SamPhil. Sam takes Abi's advice, but I'm not going to give anything else away here! ;


**Sam takes Abi's advice; a bit of a bittersweet ending I guess. And my first fic! So please review when you've read it :)**

As the sun set on the horizon in the faded purple-red tinted sky, Samantha Nixon leant over her balcony. She had taken a few weeks off work in order to get her head around things at the station. Everything had become a blur recently; Stuart, Phil, the baby, and she just couldn't deal with it anymore. The thing was, even out here – in the comfortable heat of the Caribbean sunset – she couldn't think about anything else. A week into her holiday and Sam's mind was like a stuck record.

She lifted her wine glass toward the sky with her right hand and toasted, "to freedom." out into the night.

* * *

"Jo, how come things seem to go so slowly when you're waiting for something?"

"Still missing Sam?" Jo asked softly,

"No." Phil denied, a little too quickly. Jo gave him a pitying look,

"It will all work out in the end, you'll see." She smiled reassuringly and turned back to face her paperwork. Phil smiled weakly at his colleague, he was glad to have someone to talk to. Jo understood his problem with Stuart and was the only person to know all the stuff that had gone on between him, Sam and Phil.

"Jo can I ask you something?"

"Go for it." Jo challenged as she looked up from her desk.

"Sam.. did she ever, y'know.. talk about me to you?" Phil blushed and suddenly the floor became very interesting to him.

"Well, she always used to mention how much she hated your guts, but then after Romania.." Jo paused, she had seen a spark appear back in Phil's eyes. "..after Romania, whenever I asked her about how you got on, she flushed bright red mumbled something and changed the subject. It was clear to me that something had happened between you. I got bored of her dodging the subject so eventually I just asked her outright. She said she thought she was falling for you. She loves you Phil, she's just too scared to admit it – even to herself."

* * *

Sam relaxed into a deep bubble bath. She poured in her favourite bath oil and lay back in the comforting safety of the bubbles, all thoughts of life back home slipping from her mind. After getting out of the bath and drying herself, Sam decided that she would take her daughter's advice. It seemed the only thing left that had any chance of working. Abi's motto: "The best way to get over a man is to get under another!" Her daughter had stated this one day, soon after Sam's break-up with Stuart. Right now, it actually made some sort of sense.

Opening the wardrobe door Sam selected a strappy black dress coming slightly above her knees, a pair of patent black heels and got to work on her make-up. Sam left her room and applied a thin coat of lipgloss while walking down towards the bar.

* * *

Jo jogged up towards CID and on entering, shouted "I need you Phil!"

"Everybody does Jo, there's just sometimes not enough of me to go round unfortunately,"

"Oh shut up! I'm not that desperate!" Jo laughed goodheartedly as Phil got up from his desk and followed her out of the room.

* * *

"Can I buy you a drink?" Sam heard an unfamiliar voice from behind her and span round, ready to decline the offer.

"Well, I er.." Her mouth dropped open as she looked up to a pair of stunning brown eyes. She closed her mouth quickly, hoping that he hadn't noticed and nodded, not breaking the contact between their eyes. "That would be great, thanks" she smiled, her own emerald eyes sparkling.

The man signalled to the barman and raised his voice, "One beer please, and whatever Blondie here would like," he grinned down at Sam, who blushed. Normally, Sam would be offended by such a name, but this man had a way about him.. An aura you might say.

"A white wine would be nice," Sam smiled softly up at the tall stranger, taking in his muscular physique, his dark hair that flopped over his forehead and once again, those seductive eyes.

* * *

**_Two weeks later_**

Phil stood up as that familiar blonde breezed through the doors of CID on Monday morning. "Sam, you're back," he grinned, she looked better than ever he thought. A light tan had taken over her usually pale skin and her blonde hair that was normally pulled back into a low ponytail was loose over her shoulders- just how he liked it. "Wow," Phil breathed as she walked up to him.

Sam leant up to kiss Phil on the cheek and asked softly, "Phil, can I have a word.. outside?" He followed her out of CID to the corridor, lowering his eyes as she walked ahead of him slightly.

"I've missed you so much Sam."

"I know you have," Sam started, choosing her words carefully, "and I've missed you too.. I feel better for having a few weeks off, time to clear my head a bit."

"But now you're back, so," Phil smiled, "maybe we can pick up where we left off?.."

Sam sighed, she knew he would say something like that. "I'm sorry Phil.."

"-No Sam! You can't finish it between us.." Phil cut over her, his eyes filling slowly with tears which he managed (miraculously) to retain.

"Phil it was already finished.. You have to face up to it, it's never gonna work." Sam whispered, it pained her to say it but she knew it was for the best. Phil managed to contain his tears no longer and one made a trail down his cheek. He didn't seem to realise and did not bother to wipe it away. Sam stood on her tiptoes and brushed her thumb over Phil's cheek, getting rid of the tear. She then reached up and kissed him gently on the lips for a few seconds.

"But I lo.."

"Shh. Let's not make it any harder than it already is," Sam held a finger to his lips, silencing him. She needed to be strong, and she knew that hearing him finish that sentence would cause her to break down completely.

"Goodbye Phil," Sam turned to walk away. As she walked off, Phil stared after her. He watched her hair swinging from side to side; her heels clicking on the floor, and her sniffs as she tried not to cry.

"Bye Sam" Phil whispered, hardly audiable. Another single tear fell silently down his face, and he reached to wipe it away. Sam, he knew, would not be there to do it for him ever again.

* * *

**Reviews? :)  
Please leave me one 'cos this is my first Bill fic on here, and my first One Shot too.  
Huxxy x**


End file.
